Secretos de Familia
by Shin Black
Summary: Genichirou, de 8 años, y Seiichi, de 7 años, vivirán una experiencia increíble cuando entrando al dojo de Kendo una tarde se encuentran con una escena que cambiaría sus vidas por completo. Sanada x Yukimura.


Secretos de familia.

La casa de la familia Sanada podría resultar inmensa para un pequeño de siete años que apenas salía de su casa; y dado que esa tarde en el club de tenis barrial Genichirou entusiasta le había pedido con absoluta discreción que le acompañe esa tarde donde su hermano estaría en la biblioteca y su madre mirando las novelas.  
Le pidió permiso, como siempre lo hacía, a su madre y una vez ella aceptó ambos se encaminaron a la estación de ómnibus a tomar el primero que salió a las 14:30 pm. Seiichi llevaba una camiseta manga corta celeste y unos hermosos short veraniegos, digno de la época de calor que vivían. Su madre, casual, llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido color celeste, entonando perfectamente con su pequeño niño.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, puesto que la familia no vivía tan lejos de su hogar y los transportes públicos los dejaban a un par de metros de la vivienda. Inmediatamente corrió esa pequeña brecha desde la parada hasta la entrada y se escabulló dentro mientras su madre le perseguía y gritaba su nombre para que se detuviera. Emocionado no prestó atención a nada más que encontrarse con su amigo.

–Lo siento, lo siento –se excusó la madre de Seiichi cuando al fin llegó a la altura de su hijo, quien se había lanzado sobre Genichirou.

La joven señora Sanada era tan solo cuatro años mayor que la mujer de Yukimura, llevaba su cabello negro y largo atado y un hermoso kimono negro con flores muy bien diseñadas. La mujer con suave voz la invitó a pasar a tomar un poco de té, Maki Yukimura se sintió avergonzada de no traer su kimono tradicional y venir sport, pero tampoco había planeado quedarse aunque la hospitalidad de Ayumi Sanada le conmovió.

Seiichi desapareció, junto a su compañero, por los pasillos mientras Ayumi le indicaba amablemente que tomara asiento junto a ella. Ambas mujeres, extremadamente hermosas, tenían un look particular. La madre de Genichirou parecía recta, bastante tradicionalista y seria, pero muy debes en cuando denotaba esa dulzura digna de una mujer, sus ojos castaños solían brillar tenuemente cuando las luces lo resaltaban. La mamá de Seiichi, en cambio, denotaba su facilidad para sonar informal, poco tradicional pero bastante educada, una frescura pocas veces vista y un similar aspecto que su hijo había heredado.

En el cuarto de Genichirou ambos niños saltaban en la cama mientras intentaban hablar sobre los partidos que jugaron sus sempais para enseñarles nuevas técnicas. Seiichi parecía bastante más emocionado al narrar los movimientos, pero Genichirou mostraba impaciencia para hablar y poder expresarse. Habían estado así una hora u hora y media cuando se cansaron y decidieron parar. Se sentaron en la cama y Genichirou, observando el dojo, decide proponer algo:

–¿Y si vamos al dojo?

–Hm, no sé, ¿esta algo lejos? –susurró el muchacho desperezándose en la cama.

–No, no lo está, además tenemos que ir antes que papá llegue y lo ocupe, no le gusta que lo interrumpan, usualmente él está aquí a estas horas pero no lo escuché entrar.

–Oh, mi papá llega muy tarde a casa, aunque…..mmm él sale temprano de trabajar, debería estar en casa ahora, pero siempre llega pasada las seis.

–Ya, ¿vamos?

–Naaaaaaaah. ¿No podemos ir luego? –Genichirou, al ser mayor por un año y más fuerte le toma del brazo y lo saca de la cama prácticamente arrastrándolo a la puerta–. Está bien, está bien, vamos.

Ambos decidieron con mucho cuidado ir al lugar propuesto, durante el corto camino el mayor le explicó que dentro del armario familiar en el dojo se encontraba una antigua armadura de épocas lejanas, por lo tanto logró entusiasmar al más pequeño en llegar rápidamente, pero quedaron atónitos a escuchar ruidos provenientes de allí.

Ambos se miran y el moreno, al ser dueño de casa, decide investigar dando dos pasos hacia la puerta y corriéndola un poco para espiar lo que ocurría en su interior. Efectivamente su padre había llegado a la casa y ocupaba el dojo, pero no parecía encontrarse solo, tirado en el piso y con las vestimentas especiales puestas y algo arrugadas parecía estar moviéndose frenéticamente de manera poco común y provocando ciertos ruidos desconocidos para su edad. Kenichirou Sanada no estaba solo, parecía acompañado de alguien con el cual mantenía una batalla rítmica inusual y que poco a poco iban tomando tintes muchísimo más calurosos.

–¿Qué pasa, Genchan? –preguntó Seiichi y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta para observar en esa pequeña abertura el espectáculo.

El señor Sanada comenzó a desprender su propia ropa y su ancha espalda bronceada comenzó a notarse. Los ruidos de besos eran ahora más intensos y las manos del adulto comenzaron a pasearse por todo el cuerpo adversario que yacía con muchísima menos ropa.

–Ese de ahí –susurró Seiichi señalando a un hombre debajo de Sanada–. Es mi papá.

Un silencio abrumador cuando Seiichi reconoció a su padre debajo del señor Sanada, Yuichi Yukimura, un hombre de arte y diseño, que concurría usualmente a clases de Kendo en un dojo regional había terminado por arte de magia en el dojo de la familia Sanada, y no solo eso, estaba manteniendo un especie de relación con el señor dueño de casa. Genichirou cerró la puerta y apoyó ambas manos en ella, aun bastante shockeado. Cerró sus ojos y propuso guardar silencio.

–¿Deberíamos contarlo a nuestras mamás? –Preguntó Seiichi con duda, Genichirou negó.

–No, no….aun no…éste será nuestro pequeño secreto.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevó su mirada al dojo donde hacía unos años atrás habían presenciado un hecho que cambió sus vidas para siempre. Genichirou envolvió su cintura y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro mientras guardaban silencio. No entendieron en ese momento y suponían que jamás entenderían lo que había pasado, pero de algo estaban seguros, esos dos hombres que se encontraban allí no habían tenido una relación ocasional, sino que llevaron muchos años en un romance escondido entre los secretos familiares. Seiichi pensó entonces, que ahora era momento que su propio secreto no se ocultara más y aunque vio a su padre acercarse y observando la escena, no hizo absolutamente nada por quitarse de encima a su novio.

–Seiichi, tenemos que irnos, te espero en el auto –susurró Yuichi Yukimura y sonrió a Sanada, quien se separó de su pareja.

–¿Estás bien?

–Claro, nos vemos mañana –le entregó el más cálido de los besos y se despidió con la mano para partir a su vivienda. No vivía tan lejos ahora, es más, se habían mudado recientemente a una casa a pocas cuadras de allí, pero la noche fría impedía que pudieran caminar mucho por aquellas calles húmedas.

–Ponte el cinturón –avisó el señor Yukimura, su hijo le hizo caso inmediatamente y comenzó a andar–. Seiichi –luego de minutos de silencio dando vueltas de aquí para allá, el señor comenzó a hablar–. No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mí.

–No me pasará.

–Hace unos 30 años atrás, me inscribí en el Dojo Sanada, uno de los mejores de Kanagawa, para ese entonces yo vivía a unos metros de la casa de tu novio.

Seiichi se sorprendió al saber que su padre conocía su relación con su pareja, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y se limitó a escuchar.

–Kenichirou daba clases allí, él es siete u ocho años mayor que yo y junto a su padre enseñaban para los niños de la zona. Era mi sensei. Me enamoré locamente de él hasta pensar en ser parte de aquel lugar y ser el mejor de todos…..

–¿Y por qué se separaron? ¿Te rechazó? –intentó no decir demasiado de lo que había visto, pero su padre sonrió.

–Fuimos pareja mucho tiempo hasta que me enteré que su padre lo había casado y estaba esperando a su primer hijo. Al mismo tiempo que estaba conmigo se encontraba con esa mujer. Mi madre supo de mi relación y me sacó de ese dojo, diciendo que sólo me enfermaba allí, nos mudamos lo más rápido que pudieron y no lo volví a ver….hasta que te uniste al club de tenis barrial y conociste a Genichirou, me encontré con Kenichirou en la entrada y recordamos viejos tiempos.

–¿Viejos tiempos? ¿Ustedes lo hacían? –preguntó inocentemente.

–No siempre, realmente la vida de un adulto es triste. Yo con mi familia, él con la suya, separados a pesar de amarnos. No quiero que vivas lo que viví, mantener un amor en secreto es siempre doloroso.

Sus palabras, sabias palabras de un padre con el corazón destrozado. Seiichi le tomó la mano y sonrió. Sabía que aquel hombre que le había dado la vida, le apoyaría en esta nueva relación que según él, querría que durara para siempre y que su corazón, le había dicho hacía años, que Sanada Genichirou era el indicado.

Fin.

Me surgió hacer una relación entre el señor Sanada y el Señor Yukimura, como para traumatizar un poco a sus hijos jajaja. Espero les guste.


End file.
